


Help Me

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Help Me

Being Jimmy Havoc’s sister meant that you were expected to live up to certain expectations… Expectations that you were more than happy to excel at. You were one of the only girls at Progress that actually didn’t mind doing the more hardcore style that your brother does. It’d taken a lot of persuading from you, your brother and Dahlia for Jim, Glen and John to agree to you and Dahlia to have this match. It was the first time two women in Progress had a Deathmatch. You’d reasoned that the whole feud between the two of you needed this to be the only way it could end. Eventually they’d reluctantly agreed, much to yours and Dahlia’s delight… You had to wonder if that girl was actually related in some way to you and Jimmy haha.

As word of this epic match began to spread around the locker room everyone was beginning to get excited about what you and Dahlia could actually pull off… Well almost everyone.

“{Y/N}? Are ya fuckin’ insane?”

“Hello to you too, Peter,” you sighed, turning round to face your grumpy best friend.

You saw his face twist into a slight sneer at your use of his full name, you had to admit you thought it was kinda cute when he did that.

“Don’t give me tha’ attitude, {Y/N}. What tha hell do ya think ya doing?”

“Um, talking to my friends, what does it look like?”

Pete groaned and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

“The match, {Y/N}. Are ya insane? A fuckin’ deathmatch with Dahlia?”

“Aww, is the Bruiserweight worried I’m gonna get hurt?” you teased. “In case you’ve forgotten, this isn’t the first one I’ve ever been in. I can handle myself just fine.”

“Yeah, I ‘member ya bein’ in a couple tha ya almost didn’t walk away from {Y/N},” he hissed slightly, walking closer to you. “When are ya gonna realise ya don’t have ta be like ya brotha?”

“And when are you gonna realise… Forget it,” you sighed, shaking your head. “I gotta go.”

You slipped past him, keeping your head looking straight ahead, not wanting to risk looking back at him. He’d never understand.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You weren’t sure what was louder, the screams from the crowd or your heartbeat pounding in your ears. You’d never felt a rush like it. Sure you were busted open pretty bad, but you had the Progress Women’s title in your hand. The whole 2 year feud with Dahlia had finally come to an end. The whole locker room had started filing into the ring, lead by your brother of course. The room started to spin as everyone rushed over to congratulate you. Your eyes locked on to a pair of familiar grey-blue eyes just as everything around you started to go fuzzy and you started to black out.

“I got ya,” you heard as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around you, stopping you from falling to the mat.

“Help me,” you whispered, falling against him.

You faintly heard him growl at someone to get out of the way as he slowly helped you out of the ring. Once you were out, he held you tight against him and helped you slowly to the back, your brother not far behind.

“Where ya taking my sister, Dunne?” Jimmy hissed.

“Medics you dumb fuck. She’s about ready to pass out,” Pete growled, stopping and glaring at Jimmy.

“Stop… stop fighting,” you said. “I’m… I’m fine Jimmy… Just… Just leave it.”

Jimmy went to protest but when he looked between you and Pete he stopped himself, realising something more than just Pete helping you was going on.

“Keep an eye on 'er, don’t let 'er outta ya sight,” Jimmy said pointing at Pete.

Pete rolled his eyes but nodded, before turning to help you to the medics room.

“Pete?” you asked quietly, trying to keep on your feet. “Why are you helping me?”

“Cause ya my mate,” he said simply.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Now?”

“You know timing has never really been my strong point,” you chuckled, instantly regretting it cause of the pain in your head. “I know that I’m stood here bleeding all over you, and this is probably the wrong time, but I kinda like you… Like really like you. That’s… That’s why I keep doing this crazy shit… To get your attention.”

Pete suddenly stopped walking and turned to look at you, keeping his hands around you to stop you stumbling.

“Ya wanted ta get my attention? And ya thought trying ta get yaself killed doin’ deathmatches was the best way ta do it?” he asked, his eyes wide.

You looked down at your feet at the puddle of blood that was starting to form from the various cuts over your body, not wanting him to see the tears that were starting to build up.

“Ya couldn’t have just told me instead of making me worry about ya every time ya have a damn match {Y/N}?” he asked, tilting your head up gently with his hand. “Ya didn’t have ta do all this crazy shit just cause of me {Y/N}.”

He sighed softly at the sight of the blood running over your face. He gently cupped your cheek.

“I’d already noticed ya,” he smiled softly, leaning closer and brushing his lips against yours.

You were just about to lean closer when you lost your balance slightly.

“How about we finish this once ya get ya 'ead patched up?” Pete chuckled softly.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Okay,” you nodded slightly and let him help you into the medics room.


End file.
